


Christmas Day in Stark Tower

by ArtificialMykel



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, Juno Stark, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialMykel/pseuds/ArtificialMykel
Summary: Okay! Here’s a little something. There’s no super powers, but we do have Juno (if you’re unfamiliar with our dear Juno, please refer to my other Avengers story New Kid in the Tower). We have four year old Juno, married Stony, married Phlintasha, married Pepper-Rhodey? Whatever their ship name is. Domestic, non-super Avengers, fluff, cuteness, yada yada. Enjoy!Check out the link below to see everyones outfits!https://artificialmykel.tumblr.com/post/638949617878302721/ok-heres-everyones-outfit-for-christmas-day-in
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Christmas Day in Stark Tower

“Junior,” Tony singsongs as he creeps into his boys bedroom. “Wakey wakey, my little June-Bug. Santa’s been and left a certain little genius some presents.”

Tony watches as the mountain of blankets on Juno’s bed shifts around, until a tiny mass of dirty blonde curls pokes out. “Santa?” The mass of curls squeaks before wriggling again.

Tony chuckles as he steps forward, reaching for Juno and scooping him up under his arms. “You ready for Christmas, Little Man?”

“Yeah!” Juno shouts, his hands shooting into the air in excitement and his curls bouncing into his eyes. “Where’s Papa?”

“Papa is still in bed, Junior. We’re having Christmas breakfast in the big bed.” Tony informs his squirming son, brushing the boys hair away from his face.

“But what ‘bout pwesents?” Juno asks seriously.

“You can pick one present for each of us to open while we’re having breakfast.” Tony explains, bopping the small boy on the nose.

Juno gasps, his eyes popping open like a cartoon. “I get to pick one pwesent for you and one for Papa and one for me?”

“That’s right baby.” Tony chuckles.

Juno starts to scramble out of Tony’s arms, heading for the living area when he stops suddenly, changing direction and running into the bathroom adjoining his room. “Gotta go potty.” He explains hastily.

Tony laughs again, shaking his head as he stands up to somewhat straighten the blankets on his little boys bed. “Don’t forget to wash your hands, Junior.” Tony reminds him as he hears to toilet flush.

A few seconds later, Juno comes scurrying out of the bathroom, wiping his hands on his reindeer onesie. He makes a bee line straight for the door, ignoring Tony completely, his onesie clad feet making tiny thumps on the plush carpet as his runs.

Tony smiles again, feeling his newly repaired heart fill a little more with love for the tiny clone-like person he and Steve are lucky enough to call their son.

“Daddy!” Tony hears Juno shout. “Help pwease!”

As Tony strides down the hallway towards the living area, he can hear tiny frustrated grunts of determination, very similar to his own when something doesn’t go his way in the workshop. He rounds the corner to see his boy struggling to carry the two largest presents from under the tree.

“Whoa, careful AJ, let Daddy help.” Tony tells the boy, hurrying over to him.

“I wanna give you an’ Papa th’se two.” Juno explains, gesturing to one present in his arms and another identical looking present on the floor at his feet.

“Ok Bud, well let me help with this one and I’ll pick one out for you as well, ok?” Tony asks.

Juno chews his bottom lip as he thinks it over, Tony waiting patiently, knowing how determined his little genius can be. “Ok Daddy. But I get to give them to you and Papa.” Juno compromises.

“Deal.”

. . .

“Papa, Papa!” Juno shouts as he enters the master bedroom. “I got a pwesent for you!”

Juno gently places the present on the bed before he scrambles up, taking hold of the gift again and trying to crawl forward, towards Steve.

“You have?” Steve gasps dramatically, reaching forward to scoop Juno up before settling the wriggling boy on his lap. “What have you got for me?”

“Is a secwet.” Juno grins. “You gotta open it to see.”

Steve chuckles and nods in agreement as he takes his coffee from Tony. “Ok baby, let Papa have a sip of coffee first.” Steve tells the excited boy.

Juno sits patiently, waiting for Steve to have several sips of coffee before he picks up the box and shoves it in Steve’s face. “Open Papa!” He demands.

Tony chuckles as he settles on the bed next to his husband, taking the mug of coffee so Steve haste free hands.

The wrapping paper on the gift has a pastel blue background, with small, different coloured, cartoon robots wearing Santa hats all over it. Steve smiles as he notices the haphazard cutting and tape placement, letting him know that his boy definitely helped in wrapping the gift as well as choosing it.

He carefully rips the paper off, trying not to laugh as Juno practically vibrates with excitement. Once all the paper is off, Steve pops the box open and removes its contents.

Steve feels his breath catch in his throat as he looks down at the mug in his hand. It was a plain white ceramic design, very basic, but with a photograph of Steve standing behind Tony with his arms around Tony’s middle, his hands resting on Juno’s shoulders as he stands in front of Tony. Tony and Steve are sharing a kiss and Juno is beaming up at his parents, pure love on his face.

“Is a special mug.” Juno explains. “For work. See? Its got you and me and Daddy on it and it says ‘Papa’s Special Mug’ and it has a love heart ‘cause it shows that I love you lots.”

Steve feels a lump start to develop in his throat at his boys cuteness. He swallows the lump as best he can and clears his throat, smiling at Juno with slightly watery eyes. “Thanks baby boy, I love it.” He tells the grinning toddler.

Juno’s smile widens as he hands Tony a box, identical in shape, size and wrapping skills.

“Hm, I wonder what this could be?” Tony says, feigning curiosity as he starts to rip the robot wrapping paper off, in the complete opposite fashion to his husband.

Tony opens the box to reveal a mug with the same photograph inside the same love heart, but with a slightly different message, reading ‘Daddy’s Special Mug’ instead. He strokes his thumb over the photo and smiles down at Juno.

“Thank you, handsome.” He murmurs, leaning down to plant a kiss on top of Juno’s head. “Now its your turn.”

Juno lets out a little squeak of excitement, bouncing in Steve’s lap as Tony hands his Christmas gift over. The little boy wastes no time in tearing off the robot themed paper to reveal a box, similar to that of Tony’s and Steve’s. He frowns a little at the box as he fumbles with the tabs, trying to pry it open. Once he’s managed it, he pulls out the contents.

“Is a cup.” He murmurs, turning the gift over in his hands. Then he gasps. “Is got the special picture on!” He exclaims.

Both Tony and Steve chuckle at his reaction.

Juno is holding a plain white beaker with a red lid, his favourite colour. On the outside of the beaker is the same picture on the two mugs he’d organised for his Daddy and Papa, with the help of his Aunt Tasha, and the wording ‘Junior’s Special Cup’.

“Do you like it, Kiddo?” Tony asks.

“I love it. Fank you.” Juno dives into Tony’s lap and burrows into him for a hug before jumping back at Steve and doing the same. “Can we have food now? I’m hungry.”

. . .

“That taste good buddy?” Steve chuckles, watching Juno lick maple syrup from his fingers.

“Uh-huh.” He murmurs, his tongue darting out to catch a drop he almost missed. “Is super yummy.”

Tony and Steve both chuckle again as the syrup covered boy reaches for another pancake half. He uses both hands to guide the pancake half to his mouth before triumphantly chopping the end off and grinning as he chews. He stops chewing however, when he notices both his Daddy and his Papa watching him. Juno looks down at his pancake before holding it out in front of him.

“Want some?” He asks, he’s brown eyes, identical to his Daddy’s, flicking between Tony and Steve.

“No thanks, baby boy.” Steve says with a fond shake of the head. “I’ve got my waffles and fruit.”

Juno bobs his head and then turns to Tony. “Daddy?” He asks, waving his pancake a little and flicking maple syrup across the bed sheets.

“I’m good thanks, Junior.” Tony tells him, holding up the coffee in his hand.

Juno frowns at the mug in Tony’s hand. “You not gonna have real food for breakfast Daddy?” He asks, cocking his head to the side like a confused puppy.

Steve grins then and joins in. “Yeah Daddy, you not have any _real_ food for breakfast?” He asks with a smirk and a wink.

Tony narrows his eyes at his husband, who knows full well that Tony is not a morning person and does not eat breakfast before noon at the earliest. With it currently being around seven AM, Tony is just about stomaching black coffee.

“Maybe later, champ.” Tony says to Juno with a tight smile.

The toddler shrugs and nods, chopping down on the remainder of his pancake and not noticing the silent curse Tony throws to Steve over Juno’s head, only for Steve to grin like a lovesick idiot.

. . .

“Why do I have to have a baf on Chri’mas day?” Juno grumps a little as he leans his head back for Steve to wash his hair.

“Well, several reasons.” Steve starts. “One, because you got syrup in your hair. And two, because everyone is coming over, and you don’t want to be a stinky boy for when we have guests, do you?”

Juno shrugs a little. “I guess not.” He says, nonchalantly. “But, Unca Clint says its ok for boys to be stinky sometimes. And Aunt Tasha is always sayin’ Unca Clint’s stinky and she still loves him, so it can’t be that bad a thing to be stinky all the time, right?”

Steve just chuckles and shakes his head. “I guess not. Close your eyes.” He warns, filling a cup with water to rinse Juno’s hair.

Once his hair is free of maple syrup, Juno stands up in the bath and lets Steve wrap him in a hooded, rhino towel. Steve then lifts him out of the bath and before he knows it, the boy has bolted off towards his bedroom, leaving a patter of tiny wet foot prints in his wake.

“Honey!” Steve shouts with a smile on his face. “He’s coming your way!”

Tony chuckles from Juno’s room, hearing his husband shout. He steps out of the boys vast walk in closet just in time to see the toddler streak into the room with his towel flapping behind him before he throws himself onto his bed, giggling breathlessly.

“Hi Daddy.” He giggles, wriggling on the bed until he’s sitting up with his legs dangling over the edge, kicking his feet idly.

“Hi AJ.” Tony laughs. “You ready to get dressed for Christmas?”

“Can I wear my new suit?” Juno asks excitedly.

“Of course you can, buddy.”

Tony goes about pulling out Juno’s brand new suit, a navy blue, large check print with waistcoat and matching pants. He then pulls out a light blue button up shirt, a pale pink tie and navy blue brogues. He also pulls out a pair of pale pink socks and some plain white boxer briefs.

“Ok, let’s get you dressed.” Tony tells him.

Juno jumps from the bed and throws his towel to the floor before stepping up to Tony and letting his daddy help him get dressed. Tony first grabs the towel and helps the little boy dry off, and then supervises the dressing proceeder, making sure undies are the right way round, buttons are in the right holes and shoes are on the right feet.

Steve appears in the doorway as Tony his tucking Juno’s shirt into his pants. “Looking good, champ.” He compliments.

“Fanks Papa!” Juno beams, bouncing on the balls of his feet as Tony ties his tie for him, a frown on his face.

“This thing is so damn small.” He murmurs, fumbling with the knot.

Juno gasps a little. “Daddy said a swear.” He whispers loudly to Steve.

“Yes, he did. But Daddy isn’t going to say any more swears, is he?” Steve asks, raising an eyebrow at Tony.

“Daddy isn’t making any promises.” Tony mumbles, finally finishing the tie and buttoning Juno’s waistcoat.

“Swears are bad, Daddy.” Juno informs his father. “Unca Clint says I’m not allowed to say swears ’til I’m at least twenty!” He says with a dramatic raise of the eyebrows and sigh.

“Well, good.” Tony says, a little relieved that Clint isn’t teaching Juno swears behind his back. “I’ll control my swears from here on out.”

“Now then, why don’t you come and help me set up the dinner room for our party and we’ll let Daddy get ready for the day. How does that sound?” Steve says to Juno, knowing that the little boy will be delighted to help with such a grown up task.

“Yeah!” He shouts, throwing his hands in the air.

“Go on then.” Tony tells him, gently tapping him on the butt.

. . .

The apartment is set, table laid out complete with hand written, individual name cards made by Juno. The presents are spilling out from underneath the huge tree, a mixture of gifts to and from everyone living in Stark Tower and those spending Christmas Day with the Stark-Rogers. Quiet music is playing through the apartments sound system, a mixture of classical, soft jazz and Christmas tunes. All that’s left is for the guests to arrive.

“You ready Junior?” Tony asks Juno as he helps straighten the boys tie.

“Yep.” Juno beams, bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement.

The elevator dings to announce the arrival of their first guest and Juno squeals with delight.

“Merry Christmas, guys!” Clint shouts as the elevator doors slide open to reveal himself, Phil and Natasha.

“Aun’ Tash!” Juno shouts, running towards the red head and flinging his arms up, asking her to pick him up.

Natasha crouches just in time to wrap Juno in her arms, scooping the boy up and spinning him around while covering him in kisses. Juno giggles and scrunches his little face up to try and prevent the affectionate attack, but it doesn’t work. Natasha has a good hold on him and there’s no escaping for the squirming boy.

“Aunt Tasha,” Juno gasps through his giggles. “St-stop!”

Natasha, laughing as well, takes pity on her favourite nephew, giving him one last kiss, before setting him on his feet. Juno then scampers to Clint to hug the mans legs.

“Merry Chri’mas Unca Clint!” Juno squeaks up before bouncing over to Phil, beaming up at the man. “Merry Chri’mas Unca Phil!”

Clint chuckles at the boys excitement and Phil ruffles her hair. “Merry Christmas, AJ.” Phil returns, kneeling in front of the four year old. “Here, this is for you.”

Phil hands over a small, black box with a neat, silver bow on the top. Juno gasps in delight and throws his arms around Phil’s neck before turning to his Daddy.

“Daddy! Can I open it now? Pwease pwease!” He begs.

Tony chuckles. “You better check with Uncle Phil.”

Juno’s head whips around so fast, it almost comes off. “Pwease Unca Phil?” He begs, bottom lip sticking out for full effect.

“Of course you can, handsome.” Phil tells him happily.

Juno opens up the small square box, sucking in a huge gasp and his eyes popping wide as he stares at the contains inside. Then, in a flash, he flings his arms around Phil’s neck, burying his face in his uncles shoulder.

“Fank you fank you fank you.” He mumbles against the older mans suit jacket.

Phil chuckles as he runs a hand up and down Juno’s back. “You’re welcome bud. I’m glad you like it.”

Juno steps back, huge smiling beaming up at Phil. “I love it!”

Juno holds up a small, black wallet. On one side is the circular, chrome SHIELD logo. On the other is Juno’s personalised SHIELD ID.

“Wow!” Tony exclaims, crouching down to look at the ID. “Aren’t you a lucky boy?”

Juno nods his head frantically, beaming down at the ID in his hands. He stares at the ID for a few more long seconds before wedging it into his waistcoat pocket, patting it lovingly.

“Ok!” Tony says, clapping his hands together. “Everyone, settle down, its present time!”

. . .

The table is set and everyone is just about finding their designated seats, with Tony at one end and Steve at the other. Steve is on Juno’s right, with Clint on the boys left, read to help feed and entertain the toddler. Steve has Phil on his right with Thor on Phil’s other side so the three can talk sport without boring the others. At the other end of the table, Tony has Pepper on his right and Rhodey on his left, naturally, with Natasha next to Pepper to talk about the upcoming wedding. Bruce is next to Rhodey for the pair to discuss Bruce’s projects for the Air Force.

Tony, Steve and Rhodey had dished all the food up for everyone, with Phil topping up drinks and making sure Juno was secure in his booster seat with his sippy cup of special Christmas juice (cranberry juice with a little lemonade).

The room is filled with laughter, giggles from Juno and Clint as they plot against the others, booms of laughter from Thor and Bruce, chuckles from everyone else. Steve and Clint take it in turns to help Juno cut up his food into toddler sized portions for him to stab onto his fork, or scoop up with his spoon, being extra careful not to get any on his shirt and waistcoat. Steve had tried to tuck a napkin into his collar, but Juno had protested that he doesn’t need it, he’s not a baby.

After everyone had exchanged gifts, eaten food and had a fair few drinks, they had all settled in the large living space with most of the adults on the u-shaped couch. Everyone had either changed out of their party outfits, or had adopted a more casual approach, with shirts untucked, ties discarded and shoes kicked off.

Clint, Natasha and Juno were sitting on the floor, Natasha with her back against Phil’s legs and Clint laying with his head in Natasha’s lap and his knees bent and pulled up, with Juno sitting on Clint’s stomach and resting against his legs.

Steve and Tony were in the love seat, with Tony sitting on Steve’s lap, Steve’s arms wrapped around the shorter mans middle with Tony’s head resting back on Steve’s shoulder, his eyes closed and a content smile on his lips.

Pepper sat in the corner of the couch with her legs thrown over Rhodey’s lap, her arm draped over his shoulders with Rhodey rubbing his hands up and down his bare lower legs.

Bruce and Thor took up most of the centre of the couch, in deep yet quiet discussions about sports, a passion of Thor’s and something he was slowly and surely getting Bruce hooked on.

Calming music was playing through the sound system, the fire lit and casting a soft, warm glow across the open space. Soft giggles would float through the room every now and then as Clint with dig his fingers into Juno’s ribs, or poke the boys cheeks, or pull one of his notorious goofy faces to make his nephew laugh.

No one was really talking, a side from the quiet murmurs spoken between lovers as they share small kisses. It was about time the guests should have been leaving, back to their own apartments in the tower to share moments of reflection and love. But no one really wants to leave, so full of love and happiness, surrounded by those they love and cherish the most.

For just one day, everything is calm, filled with joy, love and laughter, even for those of us with the busiest of jobs.

. . .

“Ugh, I’m exhausted.” Tony groans, flopping down onto his and Steve’s bed and stretching his arms above his head. “You think the kid is old enough to put himself to bed?”

Steve barks out a laugh as he undoes the buttons on his shirt, throwing it into the hamper. “No,” He answers honestly. “He’s only just come out of night pull ups a few months back, there’s no way I’m leaving him to go to bed all by himself. Not for another ten years, at least.”

Tony chuckles as well, hauling himself up on the bed and leaning back on his elbows. “You think he’ll mind if its just you tonight? I’m beat.” He says, ending the sentence on a yawn.

Steve frowns, his eyes automatically flicking down to the lengthy scar just peaking out over the top of Tony’s vest collar. “You feeling ok, love?” He asks, dropping the sleep shirt he was about to pull on and stepping up to Tony.

Tony smiles lazily. “I’m good.” He grins, letting his head flop back so he’s looking straight up at Steve. “Just tired.”

Steve continues to frown nervously at Tony, he eyes flitting over Tony, from his chest to his face and back again.

“Steve, honey, I promise, my heart is fine.” Tony assures him. “I’m just a little tired from todays activities.”

“If you’re lying to me, I’ll set Natasha on you.” Steve threatens lightly.

Tony barks out a laugh in surprise at his husbands statement. “Yeah, I can imagine that. She’s fierce.” He nods. “But, I promise, my love, I’m fine. Now go and put our boy to bed so you can come back and put me to bed.” He says with a wink.

Steve smirks a little, leans down to give Tony a small, quick kiss and then pads out of the room towards Juno’s bedroom. As he reaches the boys room, he can hear a soft voice floating through the slightly open door.

“And that’s the story of how Uncle Phil, Aunt Tasha and me met each other.” Clint explains.

“Wow.” Juno breaths out, then yawns. “You tell me ‘gain pwease?” He asks sweetly, he voice small and speech slipping with tiredness.

Steve hears Clint chuckle. “Not tonight, buddy. Another night.”

“Pwomise?” Juno yawns.

Steve takes pity on Clint then, knowing that Juno can go on for a long time with the questions.

“Cross my heart, lil’ dude.” Clint says as Steve enters the room. “Hey bro.”

“Hey, thanks for putting him to bed, Clint.”

“Ah, its no problem.” Clint grins, standing up from the bed where he’d been laying next to Juno. “I love spending time with this little monster, you know that.”

Steve smiles and nods his head. It’s true, the pair are like two peas in a pod. The whole group of friends have always said that if Juno were older, or Clint were younger, they’d be twins. Troublesome, devious, adorably dangerous twins.

Clint bends down to kiss Juno’s forehead. “G’night AJ, see you tomorrow.” He tells the boy.

“Night Unca Clint. Love you.” Juno murmurs, wriggling around in the bed to get comfortable.

“Love you too, buddy.”

Clint steps up to Steve, the pair wrapping each other in a tight hug, before Clint claps Steve on the back and leaves the room.

“Hey handsome boy,” Steve murmurs, brushing Juno’s hair out of his face as he settles on the bed next to his sleepy boy. “You have a good day?”

“The best.” Juno yawns, rubbing at his honey brown eyes, identical to Tony’s. “Fank you for the bestest Chri’mas ever.”

Steve chuckles and kisses Juno on the forehead. “You’re welcome, my boy. Do you have a favourite gift?” He ponders, gently stroking Juno’s hair like he had done since the boy was a baby.

Juno frowns a little, his brow creasing as he thinks hard in his tired state. “Um, I don’t fink I have a fav’rite gift. I love all of them the same. I fink the bestest part of the day was havin’ fun wif everyone.”

“Oh,” Steve says, a little surprised but happy by the answer. “Well, thank you, baby. That’s very sweet of you to say.”

They stay quiet for a few seconds until Juno lifts his head to peak at the doorway. “Where’s Daddy?” He asks quietly.

“Daddy’s real tired tonight, sweetheart. He’s already in bed, but he’ll do goodnight cuddles with you tomorrow and he says he loves you very much.” Steve tells the little boy, kissing his forehead again.

Juno frowns and wriggles around until he’s sitting up, his brow thoroughly knitted together now. “Is Daddy ok?” He asks. “His heart not sick again, right?”

“No,” Steve rushes out. “No, no no. Oh sweetheart, no. Daddy’s heart is fine, I promise. He’s just really tired from today. Just like you are.”

“‘Kay.” Juno mumbles. “Papa?”

“Yes, baby?”

“I sleep in the big bed?” Juno whispers, big brown eyes staring up at Steve.

. . .

“Incoming!” Steve announces, carefully dropping Juno onto the bed.

Juno giggles, although its not as full as usual, more quiet and tired after a busy day. He crawls up the bed until he’s laying on Steve’s side, his head slap bang in the middle off Steve’s pillow and his legs curled up towards his body, making him look like a large, blonde cat.

“We’re all sleeping in the big bed tonight.” Steve explains to Tony as the shorter mans sits up a little in the bed. “And if you think you’re stealing my place Mr, you’re very wrong.”

Juno yawns and nuzzles the pillow, a sure sign that he’s almost unconscious. Before he can slip any further, Steve shuffles him over so he’s in the centre of the bed and settles into his side. The shuffling didn’t do anything to jostle the boy, now with his mouth slightly open, breathing deeply as he dreams about his day.

“Sorry about the unexpected visitor.” Steve whispers to Tony, taking his watch off and setting it on the nightstand. “I think he’s a little worried about your heart.”

Tony smiles a little at the boys actions as he lays down, manoeuvring so he’s on his side facing Steve. Juno shifts as well, one hand reaching up to clasp at the Tony’s teeshirt, right over the light pink scar on his chest. He bends slightly so he can kiss the top fo Juno’s head, and then wraps his arm over the boy so it’s resting across Steve’s stomach.

Its silent for a little while, just the sound of Juno’s even, deep breaths mingled in with their own breathing fills the room. Tony subconsciously teases nondescript patterns on Steve’s hip as the taller man runs his fingers gently through their sons hair.

“Hey,” Tony murmurs.

Steve lifts his head so he can see his husband over their sons sleeping form.

“Merry Christmas.” Tony grins.

“Merry Christmas, honey.” Steve replies. “Now sleep, you’re both exhausted and I can’t handle you Stark men when you’re cranky.”

Tony lets out the tiniest of laughs as he settles down to sleep. Then, “Hey.”

“Yes, Tony?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Tony.”

“Love’outoo.” Juno murmurs in his sleep, finishing off the perfect day, with a perfect ending.


End file.
